Resurgimiento
by Vaasxzs123
Summary: Ningun secreto dura eternamente, por mas enterrado que este, siempre, habra alguna manera de que la verdad, salga a la luz, por mas vidas que haya que sacrificar, por el precio que haya que pagar, la verdad, es inevitable...al igual que la venganza. (Capitulo 8 eliminado y vuelto a subir, por mejoras Mi regreso)
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Primero que todo, me presento…bueno, para que?, si mi nombre de usuario aparece en el sumario, pero bue, ya fue, esta historia se me ocurrió tras leer el fanfic de "Cambio de planes", muy bueno el fic, además que me inspire en esto gracias al personaje de, "Molestia", si se preguntan quien es, bueno, solo busquen el fic, it´s sorpresa, bueno, en este fic usare mi primer oc, sus datos mas abajo:

Nombre: James Park

Descripción: Joven alto, de 1.80 mas o menos, de cabello color marron, ojos negros y Tono de piel blanco.

Equipo actual (antes de la historia): Franela de color negro, jeans tejanos azules, zapatos deportivos color blanco, guantes cortados color marron y gorra de color azul.

Edad: 22

Personalidad: Un hombre algo sombrio y serio, aunque, siempre habia alguna manera de sacarle una sonrisa.

Bueno mis amigos, junto con esto subire el capitul dejadme sus reviews :D. (Nota: dejo la descripción de mi personaje porque los primeros 3 cap solo habra acciones, mi oc no dira nada de si mismo, hasta el 3 cap, donde revela su nombre)


	2. Capitulo 1: Extraño encuentro

Capitulo 1: Extraño encuentro.

Solo recuerdo haber tenido un dolor de cabeza inmenso mientras salia del trabajo, trabaja en una tienda de informatica pero eso no era lo importante, apenas di unos pasos al exterior me ataco un dolor impresionante de cabeza, me retorcia de dolor, hasta que al fin, cay desmayado del dolor, para cuando desperte me encontre en un sitio muy extraño, era una habitación, solo que esta, estaba vacia, era completamente blanca por todos lados, y ademas cabe destacar que bajo mis pies no habia piso alguno, pero aun asi podia caminar, me reincorpore y camine sin rumbo alguno, solo camine hacia adelante, hasta que llegue a oir una voz, estaba bastante cerca, repentinamente algo se puso sobre mis ojos impidiendome ver, solo llegue a escuchar algo

-Despues de tanto tiempo, al fin encontre a alguien que me ayudara *sniff* tanto tiempo sola *sniff* todo por culpa de esa estupida-Dijo algo triste la voz que tenia detrás

Me quite lo que me tapaba los hojos, y llegue a apreciar algo que creo que se quedara grabado en mi cabeza por el resto de mi vida.

Una yegua bastante alta, con cabello rozado que ondeaba al viento sin razon alguna aparte que era rosado, su pelaje era de color blanco, en uno de los flacos tenia grabado un sol, y sus ojos…unos ojos tan hermosos que jamas olvidare.

-"MIERDA", "!QUE VERGAS DIGO!" "NO SOY ZOOFILICO"-Pense mientras me daba un facelpam metal.

-N-no te asustes *sniff* n-no me abandones-Dijo con voz quebrada la yegua mientras me envolvia en un getil abrazo.

Comenzaba a intenar procesar todo esto…pero cuando me fije en la yegua de color blanco, comenze a recordar algo, una serie llamada MLP:FIM (N/A no pongo el nombre completo porque muchos deben saber que significa), era igual a uno de los personajes, "Celestia" creo que era su nombre, no sabia nada de la serie, no porque fuera anti-brony, sino porque…bueno, preferia leer historias al respecto, pero lo raro era que esta yegua, no tenia el peinado multicolor, este era completamente rosado, sin rastro alguno de otro color, y la celestia que estaba en la serie, esta tenia la crin multicolor

-No te preocupes, dime que es lo que pasa-Le dije a la yegua mientras me la quitaba de encima.

Continuara (lo queria hacer mas largo, pero el puto word no me deja, pero bueeeeno ya nos leemos)


	3. Capitulo 2: Se descubre el pastel

Capitulo 2: Molestia y el plan (N/A esta vez escribire en el editor de FF para hacer mas largo el cap )

Continuando con la situación del anterior capitulo

-S-si s-solo sigueme- Dijo en tono de susurro la yegua mientras se alejaba de mi, mientras la seguia

Inmediatamente comenze a seguirla, se le notaba una emoción muy grande, ¿acaso habia pasado mucho tiempo en reclusion en este sitio?, me pregunte, pero inmediatamente me di un facelpam mental por lo obvio que era.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos, te importaria decirme tu nombre, y que carajos sucede- Le pregunte en tono firme a la yegua blanca

-B-bueno, mi anterior nombre llego a ser celestia, pero ahora me conocen como: Molestia-Admitio con un poco de pena

-Bien, eso responde tu nombre, pero ahora, te importaria decirme: ¿Por qué demonios estoy aqui?- Le dije algo molesto

-S-si *sniff* veras, tu estas aquí por que, por que…-Molestia se quedo corta de palabras

-Solo dime, mientras no sea algo que me perjudique- Le explique para apaciguarla

-Te traje aquí, por que necesito que seas mi aprendiz- Admitio con miedo

Se imaginaran mi cara no?, un WTF nivel dios.

-No como tu piensas *sniff*- veras, necesito que me ayudes a derrotar a mi contraparte- explico con pena

-Espera, que tu contraparte no es la buena y tu la mala- Le dije con razonamiento logico

-N-no, y-yo no soy como antes, perdi los cabales, lo acepto, pero a pesar de mi suplicas…Celi no me escucho-me dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-Bien, te ayudare, solo explicame de que va esto- le pedi en tono serio

-Sigueme- Ordeno la yegua de pelo rosado mientras la seguia

POV JAMES

La segui durante 10 minutos mas, en los cuales guardamos un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero yo seguia pensando que tenia que escapar, pero...¿adonde podia ir?, es preferible estar con la loca de cabello rosa, a andar perdido en esta sala sin final aparente.

FIN POV JAMES

POV Molestia

Estoy tan feliz, tan feliz que logre hacer que alguien viniera a ayudarme, !No habia sido tan feliz en siglos!, pero debo mantener la compostura, aunque ya no tenga reino, debo mantener la postura de una princesa, pero...no se...estar cerca de esta persona, me hace sentir...algo...como si me agradace mucho...¿acaso me estoy enamorando de un humano?...!NO!, es solo que tantos años en reclusión me tienen muy paranoica, de abstenerme de actuar raro, o se alejara de mi *sniff* y no quiero que eso pase *sniff* debo mantener la compostura.

FIN POV MOLESTIA

NARRACION A TERCERA PERSONA

James y Molestia llegaron a otra parte de la habitación, nada diferente al resto, o al menos eso pensaba James

-Bueno, me sacaste de mi dimension solo para esto o que?- Pregunto algo furioso el peli-negro

-No, no solo es para esto querido, dejame mostrarte- Dijo la Alicornio de color blanco con un tono dulce

-Bue, solo que sea rapido- Dijo el humano con fastidio

Molestia se dio la vuelta, lo cual solo confundio mas a James

-Que?, hice algo malo?, que yo recuerde no te insulte- Dijo con desesperación

-N-no es eso, es que...quisiera demostrarte algo antes de mostrarte todo- Admitio con pena la peli-rosada aun de espaldas

-Bueno, solo muestralo- Le pidio amablemente el bipedo a la yegua

Molestia comenzo a acercarse a James, con un notable sonrojo, cuando no habia casi separación entre ellos dos, comenzo a acercar su hocico a la boca de James

-"Que carajos esta...OH HELL NO"-Penso James, pero era demasiado tarde

Molestia de dio un beso de lleno en los labios a James, a pesar que en un principio se resistio, sin reaccion alguna, pero despues le correspondio el beso, no era un beso lujurioso, mucho menos, era un beso lleno de cariño, como una promesa de lealtad entre dos personas

Yegua y humano se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Se puede saber...¿por que hiciste eso Molestia?-Pregunto James un tanto confundido

-E-eso, es una promesa que quiero hacerte-Admitio sonrojada

-Cual promesa?-Le pregunto el bipedo aun mas confundido

-P-prometo que para cuando todo esto acabe, tu y yo reinaremos juntos- Dijo molestia con nervios.

-Reinar?...oh no...no me digas que...acaso tu?...no-Hablo confundido James

-S-si, quiero que derroques a mi contraparte, para luego hacer un hechizo que me traera devuelta del destierro- Confeso con voz quebrada

POV JAMES

Mierda, mierda y mas mierda, ¿que carajos hago ahora?, la dejo y le demando que me devuelva a mi dimension?, o la ayudo, madre santa, esto decidira el destino de un mundo entero...¿deberia ayudarla?.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, disculpen errores (o horrores) ortograficos, ya que estoy usando la opción de copu-n-paste de FF ya que el word me da poco espacio para escribir, y FF no tiene corrector ortografico.

Vaaszx despidiendose, hasta el sig. cap.


	4. Capitulo 3: No es un adios

Capitulo 3: La mision y nuevas habilidades

POV JAMES

Veamos...¿que decision elegire?, queria negarme, pero...ese beso...sus dulces labios tocando los mios con mucho amor y señalando una lealtad increbrantable, desde el momento en que me beso, senti que algo dentro de mi revivio, un sentimiento muerto hace mucho tiempo, ¿amor, era ese su nombre?, hace muchos años, yo tuve una novia, no dire su nombre, pero el tiempo que pase con ella, fueron los mejores dias de mi existencia, hasta que un dia, un fatidico dia...

_FLASHBACK 2 AÑOS ANTES_

_Vemos a un joven James vestido con una camisa de color azul, jeans negros y zapatos blancos._

_Una joven se acerca a el, era mediana 1.60, con cabello de color rubio, vestida con una blusa de color rojo, con jeans de color azul celeste y zapatos de color marron, tenia una cara de enojo_

_-Hola-Saludo el joven James con educación_

_Repentinamente la rubia le dio una bofetada en la cara, James quedo paralizado (habia echo algo mal?)._

_-Escuchame basura, solo eres un perdedor, ya no te necesito, eres un maldito desgraciado- Hablo la mujer rubia con rabia en sus palabras_

_-E-espera, ¿que he echo?- Pregunto James algo indignado_

_-Nada, sencillamente no te necesito mas, solo sali contigo para darle celos a una compañera de clase que tenia novio, ahora si no te importa, me voy-Confeso, con aun mas ira_

_Ella sencillamente se fue por el lado contrario (la reunion habia tenido lugar en un puente)_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Desde entonces reprimi mi deseo de amar, nunca intente conseguir novia otra vez, muchas de mi amigas me pidieron que fuera su pareja...pero me negue.

Pero ahora, siento que tengo otra oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad de amar, aunque no sea en mi mundo, y aunque mi amor tenga que ser correspondido por...una yegua...pero no importa, siento que si la ayudo, tomare la mejor decision para los dos...si, la ayudare.

FIN POV JAMES

POV MOLESTIA

Creo que arruine todo, me he exedido demasiado, pero...siento algo por este humano...recien lo acabo de conocer, en un principio todo esto era para sencillamente una pantalla, poco mas, para engañarlo y quedarme con el trono de Celestia, pero...ahora, siento un sentimiento de amor hacia el, demasiado fuerte, finalmente podre ponerle fin a mi soledad con despues de milenios de encierro, cada vez que lo miro, me siento cautivada, sea cual sea su decisión la aceptare.

FIN POV MOLESTIA

NARRACION A TERCERA PERSONA

Tanto Molestia como James se quedaron en completo silencio, mirandose el uno al otro, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que no de los dos rompe el silencio.

-Acepto tu propuesta-Dijo una voz

Molestia habia deviado la mirada un poco, pero cuando vio que la voz vino delante suyo esbozo una gran sonrisa, calida y radiante.

-Con gusto te ayudare, ahora dime, que es lo que debo hacer- Dijo James con aires de entusiasmo

-Bien, primero, te explicare cual es el plan-Dijo molestia con emocion

Tomo un gran suspiro antes de comenzar su explicación.

-Desde mi destierro, Celestia me tuvo encerrada aqui, durante lo que fueron siglos, milenios y eones, durante muchos años, he almacenado energia mistica aqui, a pesar de que este sitio es "aprueba de magia" resulta que simplemente ralentiza la regeneracion de la misma, un 99%, lo cual solo deja un 1% de regeneracion de magia, asi que solo podia realizar un echizo cada Milenio, justo hoy se cumplio el lapso, debido a que solo disponia de un echizo, decidi traerte aqui, solo tenia magia para un echizo de teletransporte-Explico la pony de crin rosa.

-Bien, eso explica como llegue aqui, ahora dime, como derrocaremos a 2 semi-diosas inmortales?-Pregunto el humano con cara seria

-Si, bueno, primero te hare entrega de unos objetos que te ayudaran en esto- Dijo mientras rebuscaba en su crin.

De su sedosa crin saco una bolsa de color rojo, la cual puso en el suelo, James la abrio, llevandose una sorpresa, habia 3 objetos bastante raros, el primero era una cruz templaria echa de oro maziso, los otros eran 2 gemas exactamente iguales, descoloridas, en una determinada cara de las gema habia un logo, en la primera un sol, parecido a la cutie mark de la monarca del sol y en la otra gema una luna, la cual era la cutie mark de la princesa de la noche, tras eso James miro a Molestia.

-Bueno, si quieres una explicación, veras, la cruz de oro, te permitira repeler ataques magicos mientras la lleves puesta, esos objetos los fabrique millones de años antes de que estubieras aqui, las gemas, en el momento que hagas que las princesas esten agotadas o con heridas severas, succionara sus almas, dejandolas como un simple cascaron vacio, y su alma, sus poderes, nos perteneceran a mi y a ti- Explico una vez mas.

-Bien y por ultimo, como podre combatir contra ellas?, digo, no soy el mejor del mundo peleando- Afirmo el peli-marron

-Oh, eso, eso es muy simple querido, sencillamente dejate llevar-Dijo la pony color blanco con un tono algo "sugerente"

NARRACION A PRIMERA PERSONA-JAMES

No pude reaccionar cuando su cuerno entro en contacto con mi frente, un resplandor me envolvio, y perdi la conciencia, todo se volvio negro, no se si pasaron minutos, horas, semanas, dias, o incluso años, solo se que despues de un tiempo me desperte, me sentia...bastante mas agil que de costumbre, me re-incorpore sobre mis pies, y me vi a mi mismo vestido como uno de mis personajes de videojuegos favorito.

(N/A Creanme, si la historia les parece estupida, rara, etc etc, sencillamente diganmelo en los reviews aunque enserio, convertirlo en pony para mi no es viable, enserio, ademas que molestia le diera poderes era algo un tanto predecible, pero bue, ya fue.)

Volviendo a la historia.

Shay Comarc.

Me vi vestido con la clasica tunica de los asesinos, con capucha y todo, tenia correas alrededor de mi traje donde traia varias armas, escopetas, pistolas antiguas, incluso revise si tenia las cuchillas ocultas, las tenia, tambien, incluyendo una espada, una cerbatana, bombas de humo y demas, luego de tantear un poco mi atuendo mire al frente, tenia a Molestia mirandome con una cara bastante adorable.

-Gracias- Le dije mientras teminaba de contemplar mi nuevo uniforme

-De nada...mi amor-Dijo ella dandome un tierno abrazo

Un mar de sensaciones me inundo, era sencillamente suave, delicada como una pluma, nada podia expresar mis sentimientos por aquella pony de crin rosada, nada seria capaz de expresar mis sentimientos, ella es tan dulce, me quiere, a pesar de habernos conocido recientemente, estoy seguro, la amare hasta el fin de mis dias, y no solo eso, tambien la cuidare como si fuera mi propia hija, la amo.

-Pero como, si pense que no tenias magia- Le dije con una mirada expectante mientras deshacia el abrazo

-Oh, eso, bueno, resulta que, cuando tu presencia entro a este plano rompiste el hechizo de magia, eso es debido a que este sitio esta diseñado solo para retener a un huesped-Me dijo con alegria

-Pero entonces, por que no escapamos?- Le pregunte

-Si lo hiciera, Celi dectaria mi presencia, ella es mi contraparte, asi que comparte mi poder, solo que ella ha echo que evolucione mas alla de mis poderes- Dijo con un poco de pena

-Tranquila, mi amor, te prometo que lograre que seas libre, volvere pronto- Le decia mientras sostenia su rostro y limpiaba una lagrima que se le escapaba.

-G-gracias, yo tambien espero vernos pronto, me comunicare contigo atravez de telepatia- Menciono la Molestia

-Tele-que?-Pregunte algo confundido

-Cuando saque el potencial de tu mente para convertirte en Comarc, cree un vinculo al haber irrumpido en tu mente, asi que ahora tu y yo podremos hablar, sencillamente piensa en mi, mi amor- Me explico con calma.

-Bien, creo que, esto es un hasta luego, Celi-Le dije con un pequeño sonrojo

-N-no, mi nombre e-es-No pudo teminar la oracion ya que fue acallada por mi mano

-No, cuando acabe con ella, volveras a ser Celestia, es una promesa-Le dije con mucho cariño

Ella simplemente afirmo con la cabeza, luego su cuerno brillo, y se formo un portal de color negro enfrente de los dos

-Cuidate mucho, y por favor, n-no me dejes sola-Me dijo ella suplicante

-No te preocupes mi amor, siempre estare hay, solo recuerda, cuando llegue el momento, te lo indicare-le dije abranzandola por un momento.

Luego de esa pequeña reunion emotiva cruce el portal, no sabia lo que venia, pero me alegra

Mi nombre es James Park, y dentro de poco sere conocido como el Mata-nobles.

Continuara

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta parte, si sencillamente no les gusto que le diera al personaje poderes de asesino, avisenme, le di los de un personaje que puede ser derrotado, y creanme, intentare que este Fic no sea un cliche, con un OC invencible que necesitarias destruir 5 galaxias como para herirle el hombre, pero bueno, ya nos leelos, espero sus reviews


	5. Capitulo 4: La caida de una reina

Buenas buenas!, ahora volvere a usar el word, ya vere con que termino trabajando, bueno, disfruten del cap.

Capitulo 4: Llegada Abrupta

POV JAMES

Luego de unos momentos dentro de aquel frio portal, consegui llegar hasta el otro lado, apareci en medio de un bosque, inmensidad de arboles cubrian mi vision al cielo estrellado, si, era de noche, la fria y densa noche, habia una luna llena hermosa, ¿Cómo lo sabia?, facil, la luz de la luna se colaba por los distintos huecos naturales de los arboles, contemple por unos momentos el ambiente, pero decidi ponerme en marcha hacia ponyville, segui hacia el norte, curiosamente apareci cerca de la salida, pero eso no es lo importante, de momento, tendria que elaborar un plan para asesinar a todos los aliados de Celestia sin que sepan que fui yo, pero primero y mas importante, tenia que conseguir la confianza de los elementos, para asi, poder asesinarlos uno a uno, solo tenia que fingir confusion, como si fuera un desconocido que llego aquí por casualidad.

FIN POV JAMES

NARRACIÓN A TERCERA PERSONA

James, camuflajeado por la noche se acerco cada vez mas a la villa, en la entrada habia 2 guardias lunares, ¿Qué hacian alli?, se supone que solo hacen guardia en el castillo de la princesa Luna, ese fue un pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de James cual relampago, este se acerco hasta la entrada, se paro enfrente de los dos guardias.

-Disculpe, es acaso usted un mono sin pelo que se ha perdido?, jajajjaja-Rio con sarcasmo un guardia

-Jajaja, por que mejor no te vas?, mejor vete a comer bananas, ajajaja-Rio otro

POV JAMES

No quiero llegar a asesinarlos, pero haber, si tiro una bomba de humo, y los mato con las cuchillas, nadie sospechara, hay un monton de cuchillos que se asimilan al filo de las hojas ocultas, deberia matarlos?...para que, solo me haran gastar tiempo…Esperen un minuto, aquí hay algo que no encaja, se supone que estos guardias estan adiestrados para solo hacer preguntas…usare la vista de aguila

La use, y fue una sorpresa cuando vi lo que vi, los guardias eran Challegins (no se si se escribe asi, sino mandenme la forma correcta para escribirlo),Los dos me miraban con ira, asi que basicamente, tenia ya el permiso para matar.

NARRACION A TERCERA PERSONA

Los guaridas lunares veian con expectación, pero tal relampago, la figura encapuchada los mato a los dos, el primero recibio un corte en el cuello, al segundo, la figura encapuchada, le salto encima, y le clavo la hoja en el cuello, causandole muerte instantanea, apenas ambos calleron muertos, un fuego verde los consumio, revelando su autentico ser.

POV JAMES

Esto me da mala espina, Twi podria estar en peligro, tengo que llegar al palacio rapido, antes de que hagan quien sabe que cosa con ella.

FIN POV JAMES

NARRACION A TERCERA PERSONA

Luego de ese pequeño pensamiento, corrio hacia un muro, y comenzo a trepar, de casa en casa, de pared en pared, hasta finalmente llegar a su meta. El palacio, el cual estaba siendo custodiado por mas challegins, todos con arcos flechas entre otros tipos de armamentos medievales.

POV JAMES

Bien, ahora, solo tengo que matar a todos esos insectos, colarme en el palacio, encontrar a Twi, matar a cualquier insecto que se cruze en mi camino y finalmente, matar a Chrysalis, no debera ser muy dificil, aunque, ahora ella debe estarse alimentando de todo el amor del pueblo, tengo que evitar un enfrentamiento directo, el factor sorpresa, esa es la unica manera.

FIN POV JAMES

NARRACION A TERCERA PERSONA.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, la figura encapuchada comienza a dirigirse a unos arbustos, estos estaban junto al palacio, un guardia, curioso de haber visto algo moviendose se acerco, "se escapo un prisionero",penso, pero descarto la idea, ya que todos los habitantes estaban encerrados en crisalidas, donde su energia amorosa era succonada lentamente, este se acerco mas, y mas, hasta que quedo frente a los arbustos, los miro por un momento, repentinamente un objeto filoso se clavo en su frente, matandolo rapida y silenciosamente, cayo como una piedra al suelo, de los arbustos emergio James, miro al guardia por unos segundos, su sangre era verde, como la un insecto, simplemente desagradable.

Luego comenzo una cazeria aun mayor, ya sea atrayendo guardias a esquinas con silbidos, callendo desde una cornisa perforandole el craneo a su presa, o simplemente tomando por detrás a un guardia, todos los guardianes cayeron muertos, obra de una masacre.

Tras terminar con los guardias exteriores, se adentro dentro del palacio por una ventana que estaba abierta, dentro estaba una especie de "lagartija", pidiendo auxilio, James reconocio a la criatura al instante, el asistente de Twilight, Spike, estaba amordazado a una silla, James corto las ataduras como si nada, luego le quito la mordaza de la boca.

El dragon se par ode la silla, respiro hondo y se dirigio a James

-M-muchas gracias, q-quien quiera que seas, o lo que seas-Hablo el bebe dragon con nerviosismo

-Tranquilo, ahorremonos las formalidades, ahora dime que ha pasado aquí- Exigio James con tono serio

-B-bueno, era solo un dia mas de rutina, solo eso!, derrepente nos atacaron, antes de que pudiesemos hacer algo nos atacaron en una estampida, los guardias cayeron prisioneros, otros murieron-Explico Spike con una voz quebrada

-Bien, ahora, donde esta Chrysalis- Pidio aun con tono serio

-E-esta arriba, s-se ha autoproclamado reina de Ponyville, no puede hacerlo e-esta aldea no puedo convertirse en un pais independiente- Explico con miedo

-Pero…por que no estan las tropas de Celestia aquí?- Pregunta James con desesperación.

-Chrysalis conjuro un echizo, nadie puede atravezar el…un momento…¿eres uno de ellos?- Pregunto echandose para atrás

-No, no seas estupido, es por esto que pude pasar- Tras hablar mostro una cruz templaria de oro masizo

-Q-que es eso?-Pregunto el dragon con confusion

-Es un objeto que repele la magia, por eso atravese el escudo, ademas que es casi invisible, y los guardias los mate antes tan siquiera que dieran la alarma-Explico con calma

-B-bueno, no importa solo ayudame a llegar a los pisos superiores, hay deben estar, en los aponsentos de Twi- Dijo con un tono bastante preocupado.

Luego eso sorpesivamente entro un guardia, pero antes de que pudiera gritar, o tan siquiera hablar, un cuchillo se le clavo en el ojo, causandole muerte instantanea.

NARRACIÓN A PRIMERA PERSONA-JAMES

Lanze el cuchillo a su ojo, asi no llegaria a gritar, cuando devolvi mi vista a Spike, estaba totalmente paralizado del mierdo, estaba palido, casi grita, pero puse mi mano sobre su boca.

-Muy bien, quitare mi mano si tu no gritas, ok?-Le dije con una mirada seria

El simplemente asintio, quite la mano de su boca, y me hablo

-T-te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?!-Hablo el dragon con un tono de panico

-Si, acabo de iniciar una guerra entre equestria y el imperio Changelin- Respondi con mucha calma

-C-cuando Chrysalis sepa de esto, e-ella t-te va a m-matar- Balbuceo un poco el dragon

-Por eso, no dejare que Chrysalis salga de aquí, tu me vas a esperar, acabare con todos haya arriba, si oyes golpes espadas, o lo que sea, simplemente quedate aquí- Le ordene de manera firme.

Nisiquiera espere a que dijiera si, Sali de la habitación ye me cole entre las sombras, rompiendole el cuello a algunos guardias, asesinando a otros, o simplemente clavandoles dardos venenosos.

Para cuando llegue a la habitación del trono, la puerta estaba abierta, Chrysalis estaba sentada en el trono, con un contigente de Changelins custodiandola, me posicione frente a sus tropas, entonces ella se dirigio a mi.

-A ver mono sin pelo, como osas profanar mi palacio?, ese delito se paga con la muerte- Dijo ella con un tono de superioridad.

-Chrysalis, oh tonta Changelin, enserio piensas que te temo?, acabe con un contingente de tus guardias haya afuera, todos estan muertos, aceptalo, no puedes ganar!, sencillamente rindete (desenfundo mi espada) y la muerte lleguara rapido- Le amenaze.

Ella, con un rostro lleno de ira, con su retorcido cuerno, me lanzo un ataque magico, pero no me inmute, cuando el ataque estaba por atinarme, sencillamente se desvanecio en el aire.

-I-imposible!, e-ese echizo n-no puede- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse

-Bien, ahora que ya has terminado…Venid aquí bastardos!, estare contento de enfrentarme a todos ustedes- Grite con ira

Todo el contigente se me echo encima, de una manera u otra les venci, sencillamente por descuidos, o por que los tomaba desprevenido, pero cuando baje un poco la guardia uno de esos desgraciados me apuñalo con su espada en el hombro, afortunadamente no fue muy profunda, pero dolia como el infierno, mientras perdia mas sangre, acabe con el ultimo, mi vista estaba borrosa, me acerque a Chrysalis, ella estaba temblando, la apuñale en el cuello, justo en ese momento todo a mi alrededor se desmorono, dejandonos a ella y a mi en una especie de limbo

_SECUENCIA DE ASESINATO 1- REINA CHRYSALIS_

_Me acerque a ella, estaba escupiendo sangre, la sostuve entre mis brazos, y le pregunte:_

_-Que buscaba tu pueblo en esta tranquila villa?- Pregunte en tono furioso_

_-A-amor, n-necesitaba alimentar a mi gente- Confeso con una voz quebrada_

_-Ah, el amor, siempre buscan eso, no?, JA!, bueno, creo que eso se a acabado…Reinita- Le amenaze otra vez_

_-No duraras mucho tiempo, si yo no acabo contigo otros lo aran, mil ejercitos de alzaran en mi lugar!- Exclamo casi sin fuerza_

_-Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos- La cuestione mientras la apuñalaba con la una de mis hojas ocultas_

_Cuando ella desfallecio, senti algo en mi cintura, si, es lo que se imaginan, me habia apuñalado, la muy perra!._

_Tambien desfalleci junto a su cadaver, solo recuerdo oir unos cascos dirigiendose hacia mi, luego de eso…oscuridad total._

_FINALIZANDO SECUENCIA DE ASESINATO- REINA CHRYSALIS_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrio esto despues de jugar el Assassins creed II decidme si quereis que siga aquí, y si la letra se ve pequeña disculpen, estaba usando el word jaja


	6. Capitulo 5: Conociendo al enemigo part 1

Capitulo 4: Conociendo al enemigo parte 1

POV James

Despues de desfallecer por la perdida de sangre desperte…pero no estaba en la enfermeria, estaba en ese plano en el que conoci a Molestia, mire hacia los lados, esperando encontrarla, pero no vi a nadie, sencillamete segui hacia adelante, esperando despertar, no sabia si habia muerto y mi alma vagaria por estos lares el resto de la eternidad, o sencillamente estaba soñando, mientras caminaba divise a lo lejos una mesa, habia 2 acientos, era una mesa de Poker, lo sabia porque el centro de la mesa era verde, me acerque y me sente, apenas me sente, de la nada aparecio Molestia, ni idea de como habia llegado hasta aquí, antes de que pudiera hablarle hizo aparecer un mazo completo de cartas, estas se pusieron enfrente mio, yo me le quede mirando por un minuto entero, el minuto que me parecio una eternidad, hasta que finalmente ella rompio el silencio

-¿No juegas esta mano?- Me pregunto alzando una ceja

-¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba el Poquer?- Pregunto mirandola

-Acuerdate que irrumpi en tus pensamientos, con eso te conoci de inmediato, y ahora que estas soñando, aproveche y me meti aquí, ¿juegas esta mano o no?- Volvio a preguntarme con duda

Sin respoderle junte las cartas, puse 2 para cada uno (N/A no conozco las reglas del Poquer, por lo que usare las reglas del mismo en el juego de FARCRY3) Despues mire mi mano, tenia un rey de corazones y una reina de picas.

-Subo-Dije secamente mientras tomaba 10 fichas de mi bote

-Veo- Respondio la yegua igualando mi apuesta con 10 fichas

Entonces pense en acabar rapido la partida…

-Va todo- Dije con confianza empujando todas fichas al centro de la mesa

-Va todo- Dijo la yegua que me miraba con ojos confiados

Los jugadores apuestan todo y revelan sus manos.

Puse las cartas sobre la mesa, justo despues, mire las de Molestia, ella tenia un 4 de corazones y un as

-Mala suerte- Le dije mientras juntaba todas las fichas de la mesa .

-De seguro te preguntaras por que estoy yo aquí y no luna…verdad?-Me pregunto como si supiera lo que iva a preguntar despues

-Bueno…si-Le respondi mientras acomodaba otra vez las cartas.

-Protegi tu subconciente contra la magia, si alguien entrara aquí todo el plan estaria perdido- Me respondio con un poco de preocupación.

-…- Guarde silencio mientras repartia

-¿Y como te fue en tu primer dia en Equestria?- Me pregunto de manera repentina

-Ah…eso…bueno, acabe metido en un lio ya que Chrysalis habia tomado Ponyville mientras todos dormian, la acabe matando, debo decir que estaba bastante debil, mate a sus guardias pero cuando la remate, la hija de perra me apuñalo en el estomago, escuche unas pesuñas dirigiendose hacia mi…despues me desmaye y heme aquí- Explique

-Bueno, no todos los dias se dan esas oportunidades…¿los poderes de asesino funcionaron bien?- Me pregunto de nuevo la Peli-rosada

-Si, mate a todos los changelings, solo use las hojas ocultas, ademas me encontre con el asistente de la Alicornio purpura, un bebe dragon, con escamas purpuras claro esta- Le respondi con entusiasmo

-…Bueno, parece que te fue bien, sabes, me alegro de haberte conocido- Me dijo al final guiñandome un ojo

-Si…yo tambien mi amor, pero no cantemos victoria todavia tengo que ocuparme de los elementos en primer lugar- Le explique con seriedad

-Bueno…sigamos jugando- Me dijo mientras miraba sus cartas.

Seguimos jugando Poquer, nos reimos, charlamos, entre muchas otras cosas.

Cuando terminamos la partida me levante y la abraze, ella se separo un poco de mi sin deshacer el abrazo, despues me dijo:

-Es hora de despertar mi amor- Me susurro dandome un beso

MUNDO REAL- CONTINUA NARRACION PRIMERA PERSONA

Recupere la conciencia en el mundo real, no habia abierto los ojos, cuando escuche unas voces.

-Pero podria tratar de matarnos!- Dijo una voz con un acento de campo

\- Exacto, podria, pero no lo sabemos Applejack- Escuche una voz bastante refinada.

-Se ve que en su mundo no saben que es la moda- Llegue a oir una voz algo presumida

-¿Podemos hacerle una fiesta cuando despierte?- Sono una voz chillona

Me levante dejando a todas boquiabiertas, apenas me sente en el borde de la cama divise a 6 ponys, cuando se me aclaro la vista me quedo todo claro, tenia a los elementos en persona, todas ellas me seguian mirando, entonces rode los ojos, me aclare la garganta y me dispuse a hablar.

-Me van a seguir viendo o que?- Pregunte con una mirada seria

-…- Las manes permanecieron en completo silencio

-"Tendre yo que dar el paso"- Pense

Extendi la mano hacia Twilight con la palma abierta, esperando una respuesta

Ella salio del trance y estrecho su casco con mi mano, despues me dirigio la palabra:

-Ah…bueno esto es muy raro…pero podria decirme…como se llama…y que es?- Me pregunto la yegua.

-Me llamo James, representante de la orden del temple y soy un humano- Respondi

-Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad de Ponyville- Me respondio

-"No puede ser que se lo este creyendo…jaja"- Pense victorioso al ver que se lo habia tragado

Mas mi festejo no duro mucho, ya que una de las ponys la cual era un unicornio de crin violeta de color blanco con una cutie mark de 3 diamantes brillantes me hablo.

-Oye…en tu mundo todos visten tan horribles?- Me pregunto con la intencion de ofenderme

-Hey, te recomiendo que te guardes esa lengua para ti misma, acuerdate lo que le paso a Chrysalis, lo mismo puedo hacerte ¡aquí y ahora!- Le explique con rabia

De la nada recibi un golpe en el lado derecho del rostro…obra de cierta yegua naranja de cabello color amarillo (si es de otro color favor avisarme), ojos verdes, y una cutie mark de manzanas…

-¡COMO OIGA QUE LE HABLAS ASI A UNA DE MIS AMIGAS TE DARE UNA PALIZA!- Me grito con ira la granjera

Me quede en la posición en la que me dejo el golpe unos segundos, sin perder la mire a los ojos y le dije:

-Creeme, no quieres saber de que soy capaz, e derrotado a gente mas grande que tu…y si se te ocurre hacerme eso de nuevo…sere yo el que te bapulee entendiste- Le explique con un tanto de desesperación.

Misteriosamente ella se retiro, tenia una cara de terror "todos aquí son tan credulos?"

Me levante de la cama y revise que tuviera todos mis instrumentos, solo tenia las hojas ocultas…entonces me dirigi a Twi y le dije

-Disculpa sabes donde estan mis cosas twilight?- Le pregunte calmadamente.

-Lo siento pero no pero no puedo entregarte tus objetos hasta que contestes mis preguntas- Me dijo en un tono serio

No me convenia contradecirla, ella es la princesa… una maldita alicornio!, si intento atacarla puede que acabe muerto o en el mejor de los casos…desterrado.

-Bien, trato, si despues ustedes me contestan unas preguntas- Le dije

-Me parece bien, bueno, comenzemos- Me dijo con entusiasmo

-Primero…como llegaste aquí?- Me pregunto mirandome de reojo

Pensaba decirle algo ingenioso, pero recorde los fanfics de humanos en equestria.

-Estaba caminando hacia mi casa, cuando un extraño resplandor blanco me envolvio y aquí estoy- Le respondi con sutileza

-Bien, siguiente pregunta, para que tantas armas y artilugios?- Me pregunto con una mirada preocupada

-Pff, veras en mi mundo, la orden a la que pertenezco, osea los templarios tenemos enemigos conocidos como asesinos, según ellos nosotros somos los esclavistas, pero bueno, en algun momento forme parte de ellos pero deserte, cuando lo hize me lleve unos cuantos golpes, me tiraron al mar y un templario me ayudo a sobrevivir, desde entonces estoy en deuda con ellos- Explique sin cambiar mi expresion

\- Esta bien, conoces la historia de tu orden?- Me pregunto con un brillo en los ojos

-…Esa es información que no puede revelar, cuando me uni hice un juramento, proteger los secretos de la orden hasta la muerte- Le dije

-Eso es todo?- Le pregunte

-Solo una ultima cosa…¿Cómo es la cultura humana?- Me pregunto

Comenze a explicarle todo sobre la historia humana, pero me detuve en las epocas coloniales, ella tomaba nota de todo, mientras las demas manes se habian ido.

-Ahora…devuelveme mis armas y artilugios- Le dije con fastidio

-Esta bien- Dijo ella sacando un cofre debajo de mi cama

En cuanto saco el cofre lo abrio y me lo mostro, yo estaba decepcionado...mentirme asi para sacarme información pero bueno, la sed de conocimiento es algo incurable…creo.

Me equipe todo, incluyendo mi cruz de oro, me la puse en el cuello y la escondi en la capucha, era mi unica defensa contra las amenazas magicas, no podia permitir que me la robasen en un descuido.

-Oye, me dijiste que querias hacernos unas preguntas a mi y a las demas manes…que era?- me pregunto con curiosidad

-Oh…eso, queria preguntarles a todas sus nombres y sus respectivos elementos, para conocerlas mejor- Le respondi mientras terminaba de abrochar las correas para las pistolas.

-Esta bien, de seguro estan en el vestibulo, vamos- Me dijo mientras salia de la habitación

-Okey, ya voy, solo espera que me termine de alistar- Le dije casi gritado por que habia salido de la habitación

Cuando se fue me sente en la cama, cerre los ojos y comenze a pensar en mi amor, Molestia, cuando entre en contacto con ella le dije:

-Nos veremos pronto mi amor- Le dije mentalmente

No sabia que me esperaba un gran camino para ganar la confianza de los elementos…

Continuara

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esta es la primera parte del cap estaba corto de tiempo, pero queria subir, no se preocupen sig cap llega mañana domingo…ya nos leemos


	7. Capitulo 6: Conociendo al enemigo part 2

Bueno, nos vemos otra vez…no tuve rato para actualizar en todo este tiempo, examenes, pruebas y mas pruebas, pero ya estoy otra vez aquí, asi que empezemos con esto.

Conociendo al enemigo parte 2

POV JAMES

Tras salir de la enfermeria baje las escaleras hasta el vestibulo, me encontre a las mane six reunidas en circulo, como si planearan algo, no me preocupaba, tenia todas las de ganar, mientras ellas conversaban me sente en uno de los sofas del vestibulo, cada cierto tiempo se volteaban a verme y seguian charlando, hasta que decidi romper el silencio.

-HEY!- Les grite llamando su atención.

Todas se voltearon a verme

-Pasaran todo el dia hablando, o van a hacer algo?- Pregunte.

Repentinamente se me acerco Twlight, la cual tenia una cara de preocupación.

-Ahora cual es el problema?- Le pregunte

-Veras, es que…tenemos que presentarte a Ponyville, solo que, no queremos que cunda el panico, los habitantes no estan acostumbrados a desconocidos, mucho menos si no son de nuestra raza- Me explico un poco mas preocupada

-Bueno…eres la princesa no?-Pregunte

-Si-Me respondio

-Bueno, que te parece esto?, organizas una presentación oficial de mi persona a la comunidad, quiero ver como reaccionan- Le dije pensativo

-B-bueno, si eso quieres- Me dijo aceptando mi propuesta

Ella se estaba apunto de ir cuando la detuve.

-Y un consejo, aumenta la seguridad, no me deja la sensacion de que algo va a pasar en la ceremonia- Le aconseje con un poco de preocupación.

Entonces Twlight se voltea.

-Y no querias conocer a las portadoras?- Me pregunto

-Oh, si, para ya tener las formalidades.-Le respondi.

Twlight miro a las portadoras y las llamo, una vez estuvieron reunidas frente a ella les dijo algo a todas.

Necesito que se presenten ante nuestro invitado, porfavor- Dijo ella

Justo despues de que ella digiera eso RD se me acerco, claro esta, yo actuaba como si no las conociera de nada…

-Rainbow Dash, Dashie si lo prefieres, represento la lealtad- Me dijo

Su aspecto…es uno de los mas locos que he visto, Crin y cola multicolor, de paleta arcoiris, su pelaje era de un color cyan, y tenia una marca en el flaco derecho de una nube con rayos de colores saliendo de ella, una cosa es ver la serie…otra cosa es conocerlas en la realidad…

Despues de presentarse se alejo, mientras ella regresaba al grupo camino hacia mi Rarity…me seguia mirando con desaprobación, igual, el sentimiento es mutuo, pero trato de permanecer serio.

-Rarity, elemento de la generosidad- Me dijo para despues darse vuelta

-"Sigo pensando…la mato primero?"- Pense con una mirada perversa, pero la capucha lo ocultaba bastante bien

Quite mi mirada perversa, para despues sorpresivamente apareciera la mismisima…Pinkie Pie!, asi es, y como siempre, esta dando saltitos de emoción.

-Hola!, me agradas mucho!, quieres una fiesta?, di que si!, di que si!, di que s- No pudo seguir hablando cuando puse mi mano en su boca

-Bien, creo que ya te he conocido bien…si no me falla la perspectiva…eres el elemento de la risa no?- Le pregunte con duda, mientras removia mi mano de su boca

-Pues claaaaaaro, nada mejor que una buena risa-Dijo para despues salir disparada hacia el grupo

Creo que su aspecto hace honor a su reputación, crin esponjosa cual algodón, de color rosa chicle (Favor avisar si es de otro color), al igual que su cola, tenia una marca de 3 globos en su flanco.

Despues de ella a paso lento se me acerco una pegaso amarilla, tenia la melena rosada al igual que la crin, tenia una marca de 3 mariposas

Cuando estuvo frente a mi se quedo paralizada alrededor de 10 minutos, unos debiles susurros salieron de sus labios pera eran lo suficiente mente audibles para mi.

-F-flutthershy- Dijo aquella pegaso en susurro

-La bondad, supongo- Le respondi igualmente en susurro

Ella solo se alejo, se sentia demasiado intimidada…o eso queria creer.

Despues vino Applejack, estaba seria, solo se me acerco y me dijo

-Applejack, honestidad- Dijo con frialdad la terrestre a la par que se alejaba

Terca hasta decir basta, pense, me parece una buena…¿yegua?, pero la terquedad le sobra, no reaccione a su saludo, me acomode en otro de los sofas, mire hacia arriba un momento, derrepente al volver a ver al frente estaba Twlight, enfrente mio, algo nerviosa…¿Qué querra ahora?.

-Eh, bueno, ahora que nos hemos presentado, quisiera hacerte una petición- Me dijo algo nerviosa

La mire a los ojos y le pregunte.

-¿que?- Le pregunte cortantemente.

Ella estaba algo nerviosa al preguntarme.

-Podrias quedarte en el palacio hasta la ceremonia?- Me pregunto algo nerviosa

-Bueno, no acostumbro quedarme en un solo sitio, pero esta bien…¿teneis biblioteca?- Pregunte al final

-Si- Respondio

-Bien, creo que leere algunas obras, necesito matar el tiempo- Respondi

Antes de que ella hablara crei escuchar una voz diciendome…"Gran jugada"…seria solo mi imaginacion.

-Esta bien, te guiare- Me afirmo

Me levante, puse un puño en mi pecho e hice una reverencia.

-Gracias alteza- Le respondi con respeto

Despues de eso la acompañe hasta una gran habitación con muchas estanterias, y unas sillas y mesas, dejando a los otros 5 elementos a solas.

Narracion tercera persona- Elementos.

Las 5 portadoras se quedaron a solas, discutiendo sobre James.

-Ese humano me trae mala espina- Afirmo Applejack

-No se, a mi me cae bien- Hablo Pinkie dando saltitos.

-M-miedo…- Hablo en un murmullo casi inaudible Flutthershy.

-Sus ropas son arapos…y me amenazo!- Exclamo Rarity con obvio enfado

-Me parece alguien…peculiar- Afirmo RD

Narracion tercera persona- James 2 horas despues de ingresar a la biblioteca

Vemos al encapuchado concentrado leyendo un libro, el libro era "Virtudes y desvirtudes de las diferentes razas".

En un momento suelta una risa.

-Jajaja, enserio?, una simple soga o cualquier cuerda puede anular la magia con atarla al cuerno?, solo eso?, bien- Se dijo asi mismo mientras anotaba en un pequeño papel.

Luego de eso siguio leyendo, hasta que llego hasta la parte mas importante.

-Bien, alicornios, seres normalmente pertenecientes a la realeza, de momento solo se tienen registrados 3 en existencia, Sus majestades del sol y la luna y la recientemente princesa Twilight Sparkle, los alicornios poseen la inmortalidad, solo hay una manera de fulminarlos, armas encantadas con magia, una arma regular solo provocara heridas que sanaran al momento- Leyo el encapuchado.

-Bien, asi que…inmortales…lo que me temia- Hablo con menos animo el hombre.

Dejo aquel libro, solo para acercarse a otro libro, en este se leia "Grandes enemigos del reino equino".

Este abrio el libro, despues fue a la primera pagina de utilidad, en esa pagina se hablaba de la yegua lunar, Nightmare Moon.

El encapuchado se dispuso a leer.

-Bien, este ser, compuesto de las tinieblas, fue creado por los celos de **** (el nombre aparecia borroso) hacia ***** (otra vez el nombre borroso), de lo cual se surtio esta criatura para traer la noche eterna, hasta que fue fue desterrada a la luna por los elementos de la armonia- Leyo

Ademas de la historia aparecia analisis a su fisonomia, capacidades y demas.

El hombre solto una risa.

-Esto servira…a su tiempo- Penso para si.

Anoto los datos en un papel, regreso los libros a su lugar, y salio de la biblioteca, solo para ser recibido por un guardia en las puertas del palacio.

-Buenas señor, mi majestad solicita que suba al carruaje en estos instantes- Dijo.

-¿tienen lista la ceremonia? ¿tan rapido?- Pregunto confundido el humano

-Si, con magia todo se hace en menos tiempo, venga- Indico

El humano siguio al guardia hasta la puerta, no sin antes ver el reloj, eran alrededor de las 6:00 pm.

Al salir, se encontraron con un atardecer que se veia reflejado en un carruaje dorado como el oro, el guardia subio a la parte delantera para dirigir el carruaje, mientras James abordaba el transporte, al subir se encontro a la princesa, vestida de un vestido de gala.

Este al verla hizo una ligera reverencia, antes de hablar.

-Bueno, Me podria decir, alteza, ¿hacia donde va este carruaje?- Pregunto James mientras se bajaba la capucha revelando su rostro.

-Claro, nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad, a la plaza principal para la ceremonia- Respondio amablemente la alicornio

El carruaje dorado cual oro inicio su larga marcha por las calles de la villa hasta la plaza del la villa, al llegar a la plaza se escuchaban trompetas sonando y los gritos alegres de la multitud, entre muchas otras cosas daban paso al carruaje.

POV JAMES.

Parece que no me hizo caso, apenas hay seis guardias seguiendo el maldito carruaje…no dejo de tener ese presentimiento…va a pasar algo.

FIN POV JAMES

Sigue narracion tercera persona.

El carruaje encontro su camino hasta una plataforma ubicada delante de la multitud, a pesar de toda la alegria y expectación de la multitud, en un balcon que tenia un punto de vista directo a la plataforma, habia unos 6 unicornios hablando, todos tenian armas en la espalda.

Narracion tercera persona- unicornios

Uno de todos los 6 unicornios saco de una bolsa una foto, era una foto de Twilight, este pegaso poseia una armadura negra, con adornos blancos, no poseia una marca de belleza de ninguna clase, el era igual a los demas en algunos aspectos, todos eran de color negro, pero su pelaje era en lo unico que se asimilaba a los demas, era mas alto, y poseia ojos de color rojo, este, que al parecer era el capitan se dirigio a los demas.

-Señores!- hablo llamandole la atencion a todos los 5

-Como sabran, el cliente a solicitado explicitamente que esta alicornio sea asesinada, nos ha proporcionado arcos con magia y espadas para el trabajo, ademas de 5.000000 mil bits por adelanto para acabar con el objetivo-(dirige su mirada hacia la ceremonia)- y ademas acabar con cualquiera que este con ella, eso incluye al humano-(se volte hacia los demas)- cuando este hablando, preparen los arcos, esto sera rapido- Explico.

Todos los demas solo guardaron silencio, esperando el momento

Narracion primera persona- James

Apenas llegamos a la plataforma un guardia abrio la puerta, subimos hasta la plataforma, donde, en un podio su…"majestad" se puso a dirigirse a los habitantes, que escuchaban atentamente, hablo de diversas cosas…palabreria y mas palabreria, adornando algo tan basico como…"Un maldito humano esta aquí, denle la bienvenida" solo me calle, en un momento vi en un balcon a unos 6 unicornios, no les puse atencion hasta que vi que, con su magia sostenian arcos y flechas, vi que estaban apuntando a Twilight, no reaccione hasta que oi una voz bastante alta diciendo.

-¡FUEGO!-

Me abalanze sobre Twi, evitando que una flecha le diera en el craneo, un mar de flechas impacto a varios civiles, algunos heridos…otros muertos, me reincorpore solo para ver como los guardias se posicionaron frente a la plataforma, inmediatamente esos sicarios se teletransportaron enfrente suyo, levantaron sus espadas con magia, igual que los guardias, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, unos disparos de flechas, provenientes de ningun lado los abatieron a muerte.

Me levante y me posicione delante de esos sicarios, ellos me miraban extrañados, entonces sacando un sable y una pistola, solo para despues decir.

-Tienen unos cuantos segundos antes de que reciban un disparo entre las cejas- Adverti mientras levantaba mi arma.

El capitan se puso enfrente de ellos, con una mirada determinante.

-Niñato, no te metas en nuestros asuntos, no quieres meterte en esto, regresa a tu casa…mono sin pelo- Advirtio desenfundando y agitando su espada con elegancia.

Entonces…dispare.

Un disparo hirio una de las patas delanteras del capitan, obligando a que se arrodillase.

-¡DESGRACIADO! ¡ACABAD CON EL!- Ordeno mientras trataba de taponar la herida.

Guarde mi arma y saque mi otro sable, apenas los saque los unicornios sicarios prepararon echizos de ataque, como era de esperarse…los echizos se desvanecieron antes de tocarme, los sicarios se miraron y cargaron contra mi, todos con espadas, el primero lo despache, clavando ambos sables en su cabeza, los retire, pero fui herido en la pierna por el otro, me reincorpore, y lo ataque, consegui sujetarlo, lo arroje de forma que quedara de espaldas a mi, le clave los sables en la espalda, entonces guarde uno de los sables, saque la otra pistola que estaba cargada, dispare contra uno de los dos que venian hacia mi, este cae muerto, y al otro consegui apuñalarlo de muerte, el unico que quedaba se quedo junto al capitan, atendiendo sus heridas, aproveche para sacar una bomba de humo, y la arroje hacia ellos, acitve la vista de aguila…y los cazadores se convirtieron en presas

-¡Capitan!, que esta pasando?- Pregunto aquel sicario mientras miraba confundido a los lados

-Es una bomba de humo, no creo que logremos ubicarlo, tenemos que- Fue cortado por un grito

-AHHHHHH-

Ese grito le helo la sangre al capitan, entonces vio una sombra entre el humo, acechando, cual aguila.

-Temes a la muerte capitan?- Pregunte mientras estaba detrás de el.

-No- Respondio

-…- Me calle

-Siempre vendes tu orgullo…por bits?- Pregunte

-Claro!, yo soy un sicario, ese es mi labor- Afirmo aun tratando de encontrarme.

-Me canse de esta charla- Le dije de forma cortante.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar le clave un sabe en el pecho…haciendo que otra vez callera en ese limbo…tan raro…

SECUENCIA DE ASESINATO 2- CAPITAN SICARIO.

El capitan estaba en el suelo, agonizando, dando arcadas y tosiendo sangre.

-Ag, c-creo que he perdido, e-esta ves- Afirmo adolorido

Me acerque a el y lo sujete por el cuello.

-Dime…para quien trabajas?- Pregunte con seriedad.

-No pienso decirtelo- Nego

Le cave mi cuchilla oculta en la cabeza, haciendo que callera…en silencio, despues rebusque en su armadura, habia una carta, junto con un costal de bits bastante gordo.

El limbo se anulo devolviendome a la realidad.

Tomo la carta y la abro, tenia el matasellos de hace 5 dias.

_-Estimado capitan Dark Eyes, espero que reciba esta carta rapidamente, he conseguido una fama sin creces gracias a mi habilidad, pero hay cierta yegua que necesito que elimine, resulta que es una vieja enemiga mia, necesito el servicio de sus sicarios, junto añado la foto del objetivo, desconozco en que situacion se encuentra, el plan recae en ustedes, junto a esto adjunto el dinero del pago, adelantado._

_Siempre suya-T.L_

Termine de leer la carta, y la guarde en mi tunica, al terminar de guardar la carta un resplandor me hizo cerrar los ojos solo para despues, aparecieran un monton de guardias nocturnos frente a mi, acompañados por guardias solares, entonces oigo una voz que me dice.

_-En el nombre de su majestad, alto!-_

Continuara…

Bueno, para los que creyeron que estaba muerto…jaja sigo con vida, me disculpan, pero es que el estupido colegio se pone extremo en los ultimos dias antes de vacaciones, espero que les haya gustado, como compesación subire esta capitulo junto a otro…espero, porque donde vivo aveces hay fallas electricas.

Ya nos leemos.


	8. Capitulo 7: Despues de la tormenta

Capitulo 7: La calma despues de la tormenta

P.O.V- JAMES

_-En nombre de su majestad, ALTO!-_

Esa voz me saco de mi sumision en la carta, aunque tampoco pude hacer gran cosa, se me tiraron encima dos guardias solares, me sometieron, me golpearon varias veces en el estomago, despues de eso me arrastraron hasta quedar enfrente de su capitan, escupi un poco de sangre…considerando las heridas del dia anterior…que misteriosamente me comenzaron a doler otra vez, y encima un insorportable dolor en mi pierna derecha y para el remate, me dieron una paliza, tener espadas y pistolas, ademas de diversos artefactos, no amerita que tendras una fuerza de los mil demonios, levante la vista para encontrarme con el capitan, un corcel que vestia una armadura con una estre lla en el pecho, crin de color azul mar, con mechones de azul mas claro (No me acuerdo bien de como es el aspecto de Armor, si me equivoque avisenme) ademas de un emblema de un escudo, con unas cuantas estrellas por encima del mismo, bueno…tiene sentido, considerando ademas que es un unicornio blanco con ojos azules, este saco su espada de su funda con su magia y me la puso en el cuello, para despues hablar con una voz bastante seria…

-Donde esta mi hermana?-

Esa fue la unica pregunta que surgio de su boca…o en este caso hocico.

-¡RESPONDEME CUANDO TE HABLO MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- Me grito dandome una bofetada en la cara, con su casco izquierdo.

Me recupere del golpe, lo mire a los ojos y le respondi.

-Detrás del podio-

Eso, fue lo unico que queria escuchar, aunque me preocupe un poco…porque?, me habia puesto la espada en el corazon…

-Espero que tengas el corazon el mismo lugar que nosotros…simio calvo-

Pero justo antes de que pudiera actuar, un aura de color violeta envolvio su espada, y la arrojo cerca de uno de los cadaveres de los sicarios.

¡SHINING, NO!

Parece que su majestad ha salido del chock…

FIN P.O.V- JAMES

NARRACION TERCERA PERSONA.

Los guardias soltaron al "Templario", y la alicornio pupura le dio un abrazo, para sorpresa del veterano capitan de la guarida solar, que miraba con mucha confusion.

-Me salvo la vida…!2 veces!, el no ha hecho esto!- Dijo sin soltar a su nuevo…"amigo"

La princesa de la amistad deshizo el abrazo, dejando al humano hablar.

-Si, sin mi, tu "hermanita" no seria poco mas que un colador- Dijo el hombre aun el suelo por el dolor que sentia

Armor miro al templario con una cara que expresaba indiferencia.

-Aja, si no fuiste tu…quien trajo a esos sicarios aquí?- Pregunto con una falta logica.

El templario (James), se llevo la mano a la cara, haciendo un facelpam, estuvo unos segundos haci, para despues quitarse la mano de la cara, y hablar.

-En primer lugar, si esos fueran mis sicarios, no me hubieran intentado matar genio, pero puedo responder quien los mando…creo- Dijo algo dudoso James.

-¿Enserio?, dime quien los mando- Demando un poco impaciente el capitan de la guardia solar.

El humano llevo su mano a su tunica, solo para sacar una carta.

-Esto, lo tenia el capitan de los sicarios, se nego a hablar, asi que le quite esto, ademas de este costal con una gran cantidad de bits- Le respondio la demanda al capitan.

Shining tomo la carta con su magia y se puso a leer, despues de leer, cerro los ojos un momento, para despues dirigirse a su peloton.

-Señores, que 10 soldados de cada guardia vallan a Manehattan, tenemos que encontrar a esa hija de puta- Ordeno seriamente.

10 soldados de cada guardia (Solar/Lunar) los cuales eran todos unicornios, se teletransportaron en un haz de luz dejando un lugar vacio donde antes estaban.

-¿Quién responde a T.L?- Pregunto el templario confundido.

-Trixie Lulamoon- Se escucho la voz de Twilight respondiendo esa duda.

-Quien es esa?- Pregunto el humano con una falsa mirada de confusion.

-Es, por asi decirlo, una enemiga mia, era una hechizera arrogante, aunque en principio era molesta, despues se hizo con una amuleto que aumento exponencialmente su magia, pero aun asi consegui echarla de aquí, según tenia entendido le dieron una condena de 30 años por uso de magia negra- Relato la alicornio violeta.

(Nota del autor: si, aquí las condenas son publicas, por ende esto es un universo paralelo)

Shining tomo la palabra antes de que el templario pudiera hablar.

-Salio en 10, por buena conducta- Informo el capitan de la guardia

El templario se impresiono falsamente por ello.

-Valla, debe ser alguien muy astuta- Dijo James sorprendido.

Twilight se dirigio a su hermano.

-¿Sabrias como obtuvo tantos bits?- Pregunto con muchas dudas.

-Bueno, por lo que puedo asegurar, seguro lo obtuvo de manera ilegal, pero no importa, despues de esto, seguro le daran la perpetua- Aseguro Shining sin cambiar su expresion.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando un pequeño alarido de dolor los saco de sus pensamientos.

-AAAG- Gimio de dolor el templario mientras sujetaba su pierna.

-¿Qué pasa James?- Pregunto Twilight con preocupacion.

-N-nada, n-nada que un poco de sales para calmar el dolor no alivien- Dijo subiendose la tunica en su pierna derecha, la cual estaba sangrando.

Shining miro la herida un momento.

-Si, tus sales calmaran el dolor, pero no el sangrado, te llevaremos a un hospital cuando…espera, ¿Qué son esas sales de las que hablas?- Pregunto un tanto confundido el capitan de la guardia.

James ignoro la pregunta, y procedio a aplicar las sales curativas tras sacarlas de su tunica sobre la herida, rechino los dientes dado que estas sales desinfectaban la herida, pero producian ardor.

Despues de que pasara el dolor, James tenia sus manos en su pierna derecha, pero aunque habia parado un poco el sangrado, este no se habia detenido del todo, pero no tardo en recibir un torniquete de uno de los soldados, lo cual evito que prosiguiera el sangrado taponando la herida, posteriormente el mismo fue llevado al hospital por los militares, pese a que James, era inocente dado que practicamente salvo a una de las 3 princesas (Nota autor: Seguro se preguntan porque carajos no cuento a Candance, bueno , eso se debe a que el Crystal empire es una region 100% a parte de equestria) posiblemente una de las mas queridas, dado que fue, no hace mucho, la estudiante de la monarca del sol, su favorita, si hacemos retrospectiva, pero aunque fuese haci, era necesario interrogar al "Templario".

A James lo internaron el hospital de la villa, tendria que pasar toda la noche en la instalacion, James no tuvo problema alguno en permanecer en el hospital, enrealidad lo unico que hicieron fue vendar sus heridas, despues darle su tunica y darle algunos analgesicos para calmar el dolor, aunque las sales que se aplico en la pierna desinfecaron la herida, la volvieron a desinfectar con alcohol, todas sus armas estaban apiladas en una esquina de su cuarto de hospital, no volvio a saber del capitan Armor poco despues de que lo internaran, aunque, eso no le importaba mucho, considerando que le habian dado una buena paliza.

James se volvio a acomodar en la cama, observo el reloj, 12 AM, bostezo, y despues se dejo caer en un profundo sueño, el cual esperaba que le recuperara sus fuerzas.

…

James, de golpe, sintio como si hubiera cambiado de posición, abrio los ojos y parpadeo un poco, miro hacia el piso, estaba recostado en un verde pasto, solo una pregunta atravesaba su mente en esos momentos...

¿Donde esta ella?

James se levanto rapidamente, solo para mirar al frente y encontrarse con un precipicio que parecia dar a una extension de agua, practicamente infinita, era bastante similar a las que habia visto en algunas peliculas, un acantilado con un borde donde (de ser resistente) seria una idea bastante atractiva sentarse a contemplar el ocaso, junto con las olas que chocaban contra unas rocas al final de la caida de este.

James no hizo mucho caso a esto, y siguio buscando con la mirada a su amada, pero, antes tan siquiera de que pasaran un minuto desde que desvio su atencion del borde de ese acantilado, una voz lo llamo.

-James!-

Fue una voz que conocia bien, la que habia llamadado su atencion.

James, rapidamente, fijo su vista en ese borde, viendo que hay estaba ella, Molestia, mirandolo, ambos mantuvieron una mirada fija unos instantes, antes claro esta que la yegua lanzase una pregunta.

-¿Piensas quedarte hay hasta que despiertes o vienes para aca?- Pregunto Molestia con una pequeña sonrisa

James comenzo a acercarse, Molestia, que lo miraba se volteo y se sento en el borde del acantilado, mirando el ocaso que estaba en el horizonte, obviamente esperando a que su amado se sentara a su lado.

El no tardo mucho, no queria hacerla esperar.

Apenas se sento a su lado ella le dirigio una mirada, para despues seguir contemplando el ocaso.

James espero pacientemente a que ella hablara, era una cuestion mas que todo de cortesia hacia su amada que cualquier otra cosa, ella noto el porque de su silencio rapidamente y comenzo a hablar, sin parar de mirar el ocaso.

-¿Estas completamente seguro que quieres continuar con esto?- Pregunto de golpe.

-¿A que te refieres mi amor?- Respondio con otra pregunta James.

-Lo he visto...a traves de tus ojos, lo que paso hoy- Le respondio girandose hacia el y dandole una cara preocupada.

James nego con la cabeza y tomo los cascos de su amada, sosteniendolos con sus manos

-Escucha, aun para mi...esto es un poco extraño, especialmente que lo nuestro este funcionando tan...rapido, pero, algo si te dire con toda la sinceridad que puedo, mi devocion hacia ti...es...fanatica, no voy a abandonar ahora, ni nunca, terminare con esa traidora, y tu volveras a ocupar el puesto que corresponde, por derecho, aunque sea lo ultimo que en mi vida haga.- Le dijo a la yegua, para despues robarle un beso.

Ella sonrio.

-Bien, gracias, eres...el mejor James- Le agradecio Molestia con calidez.

James solto los cascos de su amada, los dos volvieron a dirigir su vista al ocaso de sol, aunque no pasarian ni un minuto o 2, antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

-Sabes...lo que debe hacerse, verdad?- Le pregunto

James la miro y rodo los ojos.

-Si, te lo dije, tu volveras al trono que por derecho te pertenece y asesinare a cualquiera que intente impedirlo- Le respondio

-Bien, solo...una cosa mas James- Le dijo

-Si?-

-Te digo de una vez, yo solo recuerdo el pueblo que hace ya eones deje atras, no creo que tan siquiera siga vivo alguien que sepa de mi reinado...eso me preocupa- Expreso ella

James inmediatamente la comprendio.

-Tranquila, si visito Canterlot...tratare de encontrar evidencia que demuestre lo que ocurrio hace tantos años-

-Durante el incidiente de Nightmare Moon...-Dijo por lo bajo

-¿Tu destierro ocurrio durante aquel incidente?- Pregunto James intrigado

Molestia suspiro, miro al horizonte y comenzo a hablar.

-No recuerdo bien que paso aquella noche...solo recuerdo, un libro, un chizpaso de magia...y su risa, creo que escuche a Luna gritar...p-pero no, no recuerdo- Respondio con un poco de pena.

-¿Pero entonces a que te refieres con que dejaste equestria eones atras?- Dudo, confundido.

-En la dimension en la que estoy...el tiempo pasa mucho, mucho mas rapido que en equestria, mil años en equestria...son varios eones haya- aclaro

-Creo que ahora esta claro...todo, exepto una cosa...-Comenzo a decir James quedandose corto.

-¿Que cosa?- Dudo la yegua

-¿De veras no queda nadie a quien salvar?- Pregunto James.

-Aunque fuera asi...tanto tiempo bajo la influencia de algun echizo...dudo que Luna recuerde lo que de verdad paso esa noche.- Respondio un poco cabizbaja

James asintio con la cabeza.

-Como digas, te aseguro que pronto estaras donde correspondes, igualmente, estoy seguro que Luna prefiere morir libre...a seguir viviendo como un titere- Le animo.

Antes de que Molestia le dijiera algo mas, una luz blanca invadio la vision de James

...

James desperto en ese preciso instante, se encontro con los primeros rayos del sol cubriendo su cara, dado que junto a su cama habia una ventana.

James miro hacia el techo, sin decir nada, momentos despues, un suave murmullo se deslizo entre sus labios.

-Nuestra justa furia-

Silencio…

Y otro murmullo

-Equestria sera nuestra-

Continuara.

Les doy gracias a los que siguen esta historia por pasarse por aqui de nuevo, tuve que modificar esta escena dado que contradecia mi idea original...la primera version que colge la hice medio carrerillas, asi que...bueno salio una contradiccion enorme...pero que se le va a hacer xd.


	9. Capitulo 8: Encuentro con la Realeza

**Capitulo 8: Encuentro con la realeza**

**P.O.V James**

Despues de terminar de espabilar, pase mis manos por mi cara, mis heridas, ya no las sentia, pero por el momento no queria ni verlas, ahora mi mente estaba en otra cosa…

¿Acabara todo esto bien?

Despues de estar con ella en ese sueño, y decirle que no me echaria atrás y que le tenia infinita devoción, me inquietaba un poco eso, ¿Y si no podemos? ¿Y si algo sale mal?, eran unas de las muchas preguntas que me hacia mi razon, pero mi corazon, el cual solo le pertenece a ella, me insta a continuar esto, y no le fallare, estoy seguro de lo que siento por Molestia, no voy a permitir que unas dudas me asusten, ya vere como acaba esto…

Narración a tercera persona.

Antes de que el humano pudiera seguir pensando escucho que la puerta se abria, revelando a la alicornio purpura que habia salvado el dia anterior…

-¡James!- Dijo esta acercandose a la cama donde estaba postrado.

El humano dirigio su mirada hacia ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos y prestandole atención

Twilight se mostro aliviada al verlo consciente y le dirigio la palabra.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto, viendo que sus heridas no eran visibles

El humano solo sonrio antes de contestar.

-Hey, no hubiera llegado a donde estoy si me dejara asestar golpes tan facilmente- Le respondio confiado

Twilight se mostro aun mas aliviada al ver que seguia igual que ayer.

James, por su parte, realizo una pregunta.

-¿Y tu hermano?, pense que iban a interrogarme- Pregunto

-Consegui convencerlo de que no era necesario, pero, dijo que mandaria guardias a Ponyville, solo por si acaso- Le contesto

James rodo los ojos un poco.

-No era necesario, pero te agradezco, Twilight- Le dijo

-De nada, igual, mis amigos siempre los cuido- Le aclaro.

-Y…¿Qué haces aquí, aparte de venir a visitarme?- Le solto otra pregunta

Twilight parecio recordar algo inmediatamente tras esa pregunta.

-Oh!, claro, las princesas Celestia y Luna quieren hablar contigo- Le respondio.

-Ah...seguro que no sera para una recompensa- Susurro por lo bajo.

-¿Que?- Pregunto la alicornio

-Nada, nada, solo…cuando tendre que verlas?- Dudo.

-Hoy, si no te duele nada, y tus heridas han sanado, creo que podras venir al castillo hoy, te he preparado una habitación.

James, internamente, se inquieto un poco por el echo de tener que ver a "Celestia" pero no podia negarse, solo levantaria mas sospechas, asi que simplemente asintio con la cabeza, al momento de dicha accion una pony de pelaje blanco CM de una cruz roja a juego con su sombrero, ojos azul grissaceo y crin de color rosa palido, esta, con cierto respeto, se dirigio a Twilight con unos susurros, esta, asintio y salio de la habitación, para despues presentarsele al peli-marron

-Mi nombre es Redheart, y soy enfermera, un gusto conocer a alguien tan…"exotico"- Se presento cortesmente

James se sento al borde de la cama de hospital y procedio a preguntarle.

-¿Qué desea exactamente?- Pregunto

-Pues, como es evidente, voy a revisar tus heridas,- Aclaro

James suspiro para despues levantarse y mostrarle sus heridas a Redheart, la de la pierna y la del hombro, Redheart, se quedo extrañada al igual que James al terminar dicha revision, dado que ambas ya habian cicatrizado.

Al templario solo se le paso un pequeño pensamiento por la cabeza.

"Se nota que lo has pensado todo Molestia…"

Redheart confundida, le pregunto a James

-¿Los humanos tienen ese factor de curación?- Pregunto asombrada

James rapidamente le contesto

-Si, aunque no todos, pocos nacemos con esta capacidad, ahora, si no le importa tomare mis pertenencias- Le respondio al mismo tiempo que se dirigia a sus armas.

Redheart, al ver que no le quedaba nada por hacer solo se dirigio a la puerta del cuarto y se volteo para darle un ultimo aviso

-Puedes irte, no creo que vaya a haber mucho problema- Le dijo antes de irse

James, rapidamente incorporo cada uno de sus artilugios en su tunica, espadas, hojas ocultas, pistolas y sus bolsas de municion respectiva y la escopeta.

Despues de eso james simplemente salio por la puerta para encontrarse con Twilight en el pasillo.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Si, solo, vamonos-

Despues de eso ambos salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al castillo de Twilight, ambos en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos…

P.O.V Twilight

De verdad me pregunto que querra decirle la princesa a James, espero que le de la bienvenida, igual, ¿Qué mas podria ser?, talvez tambien le pregunte por sus intenciones, y ahora que lo pienso, nunca le he preguntado a James que planea hacer, pero seguro me entero cuando la princesa y el hablen, espero que haga nada…inapropiado.

P.O.V James.

Al final, pasa justo lo que no queria que pasara, solo…debo contenerme, las mane primero…despues Celestia y en cuanto a Luna…Necesito saber si esta de su lado por o en contra de su voluntad, ella sera un caso a aparte, necesit mas información, aparte de las pruebas de que ella es una impostora.

Narración a tercera persona.

Pony y Humano llegaron al castillo, sin haber hablado en el camino, James, centrado en contenerse delante de "Celestia", Twilight, Preocupada por lo que le dira Celestia a James, una vez que ambos entraron dentro de esta fortaleza, James se dejo guiar por Twilight hasta unas puertas grandes de Oro con detalles morados, detrás de las cuales habia una gran sala de juntas, dado que habia una gran mesa redonda con sillas elegantemente adornadas, James se fijo en todos los presentes en esta sala, Las demas Manes, Y 3 alicornios, La primera, de pelaje blanco, crin y cola multicolor y ojos de color magenta grisaceo y una CM de un sol, era Celestia, por supuesto, la segunda, una crin oscura acompaña de una crin y cola de color azul y una CM de una luna, evidentemente era la Princesa Luna pero, la tercera le resultaba ajena. una crin de 3 colores, ojos violeta-grissaceos, pelaje de color rosa y una CM de un corazon de cristal.

James miro un poco a todos los presentes, hasta que Celestia le hablo

-Sientate y deja las armas sobre la mesa, porfavor- Pidio con una voz dulce

James, Rodo los ojos, se quito todo su equipo salvo sus hojas ocultas y lo dejo sobre la mesa, despues de eso, sin esperar nada se sento, quedando en uno de los extremos de la mesa, viendo a las 3 alicornios.

Entonces, Luna tomo la palabra

-Nos vendria bien si nos dices tu nombre- Le sugirio

James solto un suspiro, no le incomodaba en lo mas minimo Luna o la otra alicornio pero…tener al objetivo tan cerca y tan lejos era, frustrante

-James. James Park, representante de la orden del Temple- Fue la presentación que salio de los labios de James

Celestia, sin muchos rodeos, hablo de lo que parecia ser el tema principal de la reunion

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?- Pregunto

-¿Mis intenciones?- Respondio con otra pregunta

-Llegaste hasta aquí, no sabemos que haras ni que quieres, asi que puedes decirlo- Le explico Celestia

Por la cabeza de James paso un pensamiento, que fue brutalmente diferente a lo que diria

"Matarte"

Pero de su boca salio algo distinto

-Me gustaria quedarme en este pueblo un tiempo y…ver si podria ayudar de alguna forma a los habitantes, o en su defecto a las Mane Six- Respondio con una pseudo-Sonrisa.

Celestia parecio complacida por esa respuesta, a lo cual "Recompenso al humano"

-Bueno, has saciado un poco mi curiosidad, ahora creo que estaria bien saciar la tuya- Dijo, complacida

James respondio automaticamente.

-¿No eran solo 3 princesas?- Pregunto

La tercera alicornio parecio un poco ofendida por esa pregunta, pero no hablo, en cambio Celestia le contesto

-No, somos 4, ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?- Le respondio extrañada

-Habia consultado un libro antes de esto y nombraba Claramente a 3- Le aclaro

Celestia procedio a ayudarle a rectificar su error

-Pues, algunos autores enciclopedicos llegan a malinterpretar el echo de que el imperio de cristal es una "Region autonoma", pese a ello sigue formando parte de equestria, y mi sobrina Candance aquí presente es la princesa del amor- Le explico brevemente

James, dirigio su mirada hacia la "Candance" y simplemente le dirigio un saludo cordial

-Un placer conocer a otra miembro de la realeza, lamento haberla incomodado con la pregunta, Princesa Candance, espero que podamos ser amigos- Le hablo en un saludo y una disculpa simultanea

Luna que no habia hablado demasiado hasta ese momento, le volvio a dirigir la palabra a James.

-Creo que nos vuelve a tocar hacer las preguntas, ¿para que tienes tanto equipo?- Pregunto viendo las armas sobre la mesa

James respondio ideando la excusa perfecta

-Mi mundo es mas peligroso que este, bandidos, ladrones etc. Los miembros de la orden siempre llevamos todo esto encima, por proteccion, pero nunca, nunca le he hecho daño a nadie con estas armas, a parte de basuras como los sicarios de ayer- Respondio

Luna, despues de esa frase, quizo adentrarse en otro tema.

-Hablando de basuras…¿Es cierto que mataste a Chrysalis?- Cuestiono

-Si- Afirmo el humano

-Eso podria traer mas problemas que soluciones, pero, dado las circunstancias de la situación, es aceptable y entendible, le salvaste el pellejo a una muy buena amiga mia, y a la ex -estudiante de mi hermana, no creo que haya problemas o no hermana?- Expreso la deidad de la noche dirigiendo la mirada a su hermana

Celestia, sin demora concordo con su hermana

-Si, de echo…-

Celestia hizo aparecer una bolsita de bits, un poco rellena por el contenido de su interior y se la dio a James.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dudo el humano agarrando la bolsa

-Consideralo una pequeña recompensa, no es mucho por tus servicios, pero, es algo, son 1500 Bits, son todo tuyos- Le dijo

James, lejos de mostrarse agraciado de sobre-manera, solo metio la bolsita dentro de la tunica para despues hacer una pregunta mas directa

-¿Puedo volver a usar mis armas?- Pregunto directamente

Celestia, algo sorprendida por la pregunta asintio, para que despues James se volviera a equipar sus armas

-Gracias- Le expreso agradecido el oji-negro

Antes de que Celestia le dijiera otra cosa Candance interrumpio

-Por cierto, James…¿Dónde piensas quedarte?, no creo que tengas alojamiento verdad?- Le acordo Candance al humano

Celestia evito que James contestara

-Tranquila sobrina, dijo que queria quedarse aquí, asi que…supongo que podria estar aquí en el castillo de Twilight, digo si es que no hay problema- Le contesto, al mismo tiempo que se dirigio a su ex-alumna al final de la frase

Twilight sin ninguna molestia solo asintio dando a entender que podria quedarse.

-Problema Resuelto, y asi creo que esta bien, no considero necesario mas preguntas, por el momento nos retiramos- Anuncio Celestia

James, internamente, se alegro que se retiraran no podia seguir aguantando a Celestia, esa voz…le irritaba de sobre manera.

Las 3 alicornios mayores, se retiraron teletransportandose en un haz de luz.

Justo despues de eso las mane se dirigieron a la puerta de salida, al igual que James, pero 2 se detuvieron a hablar con James

-EH!- Dijo una voz campirana que James ya conocia.

James, que estaba de espaldas a punto de salir con las demas se volteo y se encontro a Applejack y a Rarity. Ambas un tanto molestas.

Applejack le dirigio la palabra a James.

-No se como diablos te dejaron quedarte aquí, habras engañado a las princesas…pero a mi no!- Le amenazo Applejack

James bufo y se agacho para quedar a la altura de ambas

-No se, que mosca os ha picado, pero yo no estoy engañando a nadie, no la tomeis contra mi, yo no soy vuestro enemigo, por el momento, y no me gustaria que eso cambiara- Les hablo en un tono serio y algo amenazante

Applejack se le quedo mirando a James fijamente, con una cara que expresaba enojo, para despues decir

-Vigila tu espalda…**Vaquero**\- Le dijo en un tono muy directo

-Vamonos Rarity- Expreso dirigiendose a su amiga, para despues irse con las demas

Twilight, que vio la confrontación, dado que habia escuchado a Applejack y se habia regresado, se acerco a James y le dirigio la palabra.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto algo preocupada

-Estoy bien, Twi, solo, solo…muestrame mi habitación si?- Dijo cambiando el tema rapidamente

Twilight parecio entender, tendria que hablar con esas 2 pero por el momento, habia que mostrarle a su nuevo amigo su dormitorio

-SIgueme- le indico la alicornio

James se puso en camino Junto con Twilight al llegar a la planta superior se encontraron con un corredor que tenia varias puertas, pero una de ellas ponia en un rotulo "Invitados"

Twilight abrio la puerta con su magia mostrando una habitación humilde, un tanto discordante con la atmosfera refinada de aquel castillo, no tenia mucho, un armario para prendas, un baño y una cama, la cual era convenientemente grande, un cofre en una esquia y una estanteria con libros

-No es mucho, pero aquí dormiras, espero que no te incomode- Se disculpo con un poco de vergüenza

-Tranquila Twi, me basta con una cama un baño y un sitio donde guardar mis cosas, gracias-Le expreso agradecido.

Twilight despues de eso decidio dejar solo al humano, ya habia tenido una maña llena de acontecimientos…

P.O.V James

Maldita celestia.

Eso pense mientras caminaba hacia el cofre y dejaba las espadas junto con las armas y mis alijos de municion en el cofre

Me recoste en la cama, aun con las botas puestas, y me hice un facepalm.

¿Cómo diablos podre ganarme la confianza del grupo cuando esas dos me tienen grima?

Pero algo era seguro, esas 2 tendrian (Hasta el dia en que las asesine) un puesto en mi lista negra.

Ahora, voy a relajarme y a leer un poco, si, quiza pueda relajarme un poco despues de todo eso.

Justo cuando me levante para tomar un libro y abrirlo mire un poco mi uniforme.

No llevo ni una semana y ya se ha desgastado un poco y ademas, no tengo mas ropa.

Para cuando pense en eso ya tenia abierto el libro y al mismo tiempo que lo cerraba, bufe.

Tendria que pedirle a esa pony fashionista que me haga mi ropa.

Ironias de la vida. Pense.

**Continuara**

**Disculpen el retraso de un año, escuela, flojera y demas, lo siento aparte queria actualizar este cap, disculpen si borre y volvi a subir, pero era para anunciar que, a parte de esto, tambien "arregle" la parte anterior a esta, mas bien, le cambie una escena, dado que la que habia contradecia una parte crucial de la historia, disculpen eso, pero quiero mantener una logica aquí…asi que bueno, Les prometo que en las siguientes 48 horas habra otro cap.**

**Y como un fenix, este Fic vuelve de entre las cenizas**

**Hasta Otra!.**

**Vaasxzs123**


	10. AVISO!

Se que no cumpli ni una mierda con lo de las 48 horas, lo se, pero quiero preguntar a los lectores de este fic, dado que como muchos se habran dado cuenta ahorita, subi un "Remade" De este fic, quiero que me den su opinion, prefieren esta version del fanfic o la otra?. no puedo quedarme con las 2 asi que les pido que en las reviews de este aviso, me digan, os gusta mas el rumbo de la otra historia?. o prefieren que siga esta, la cual llevo escrita de antes?.

Gracias por el apoyo prestado deverdad.

Dadme vuestra opinion sobre dejar o no este fic.


End file.
